It is quite often necessary to know the location of a remote body. In many instances a remote body such as a missile or a craft poses a threat to a receiver. Therefore it is necessary to known the position of the body so as to be able to defend against such threat. Furthermore, it is also necessary to known the position of a remote body to which one wishes to transmit microwave energy either as power or as carrier signals. Generally the location is performed by an antenna array having a boresight. The position of the target is measured as the difference between the direction of the boresight and the bearing of the target with respect to the antenna array. As the distance between the target and antenna array increases the measurement of such angular difference becomes more and more difficult. Heretofore very complicated arrays have been used to permit a very long viewing angle, say, in the order of 20.degree. with still reasonable resolution. Although antenna arrays have grown to considerable dimensions the resolution therefrom is still rather restricted. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for tracking a remote target.